A Business Woman, and a Famous Actor
by ChosenOneProphecy
Summary: Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is a successful business woman and an author while Sasuke Uchiha is a famous actor they do not kown each other, a stranger into the public eyes though they are already married. Read as how everyone, media and civilian learns the truth. Sakura bashing
1. Married Proceed

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is a successful business woman and an author while Sasuke Uchiha is a famous actor they do not kown each other, a stranger into the public eyes though they are already married. Read as how everyone, media and civilian learns the truth. Sakura bashing

Chapter 1:

* * *

Sasuke's POV

People often ignore those who cannot lift their standing in life. People will do anything just to have a position that won't be looked down by the media and civilians alike, that is how the entertainment industry works. But like every rule that simple fact meant to be broken or have an exception.

The exception who effortlessly have the media's and civilians support is me, Uchiha Sasuke. A twenty-nine years old man has dark hair and onyx eyes. I am a very famous actors and as one should expect I alone received many awards as a recognition to my many outstanding performances.

I cannot say that I am surprise that I am talented because it's in my gene. I am a Uchiha after all. Uchiha's are flawless, graceful, talented, emotionless. We alone have many connections in government, business, and entertainment industry and can only be rivaled by the Senju and Namukaze's.

I have a secret though. A secret that I and my family alone knows. A secret that will break many girls heart not that I'm boasting no I am just merely stating a simple fact. That fact is that in truth I am not single anymore, I'm married to an author/business woman, my best friend, Naruko Senju-Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha, the successor of the Senju and Namikaze Corporation. My musing was cut short when my mother, Uchiha Mikoto announce that dinner is ready.

As I made my way to the kitchen where we can dine I saw my wife talking to my sister-in law, Kyuubi Namikaze-Uchiha you see she is my brother's wife as well.

When I reached the kitchen I saw my brother, father, my wife's parents and my uncles and aunts. You all must be wondering why everyone is in the Uchiha mansion it's because today is what my mother, and mother-in law calls family gathering, we have always have it every last day of the month.

"So, Sasauke I heard that you will be the main actor in Naruko's book that is currently being adopted to watch in the national television?" asks my mother in law Kushina who was like my wife when it comes to personality. I just nodded my head.

After the conversation with Kushina the dinner was mostly quiet and was only interrupted by my wife or her mother. The atmosphere change when my father finished his meal and looked at me and my wife.

"Dobe" I called her attention as I looked at her blue eyes that can rival the shade of the sea so blue. She looked at my direction and to my father. I let her realized what is happening and unsurprisingly her posture and facial expression change, her once happy-go-lucky demeanour change into an emotionless face and her once clumsy posture changes as her shoulder, and back became straight as her face is held high a true Uchiha indeed, that is her 'business mode' as to speak.

Both of us looked to my father, Fugeku Uchiha. She observe us in about ten seconds and spoke and give the good news that we've been waiting for almost one year.

"Sasuke, Naruko the Uchiha, Namikaze, and Senju's allows you both to make your marriage known in the public" He said with his rarely showed smile. What happen next was a sort of short celebration for both of us because at log last we can announce to the world that I am already happily married.

After the so-called family gathering my wife and myself made our way to the house no mansion that was given to us by the Hyuga Hiashi our godfather at the weeding along with her wife our godmother at the wedding, Haruhi Hyuga.

After reaching the master's bedroom of the mansion Naruko quickly lay down into the mattress. I lay down next to her after removing my jacket, polo and pants that left me with a boxer. I gather her into my arms and just like that we slept in each others arms.

* * *

Aurhor: Hello guys as you can see their is no ninja involve in this fic but please still support them and please review and tell me what you think even though this only the fist chapter

UNbethad :(


	2. Engagement? Uchiha Sasuke?

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is a successful business woman and an author while Sasuke Uchiha is a famous actor they do not known each other, a stranger into the public eyes though they are already married. Read as how everyone, media and civilian learns the truth. Sakura bashing

Chapter 2: Engagement? Uchiha Sasuke?

* * *

Tenten's POV

I am Ten-ten Naruko Namikaze's secretary. I've been working for her since she started working in the business industry five years ago as the president then later became the CEO. Most would think that because she is the chairman's granddaughter she would always bash and would look down at the employee's but all was proved wrong when we first saw her as she proved that not only is she beautiful in the outside with her blue eyes, long blond hair that was always put into two high pigtail, and slim waist that was so like a model's figure but also beautiful in the inside with his friendly personality and happy-go-lucky demeanour but she still carries her self with elegance, and manners that was fit to the successor of the two most influential corporation in Japan.

Today was no different as any other day because as she enters the building she still greeted us with kindness and with smile that can light up a gloomy atmosphere.

"Hello, secretary-chan" she said to me teasingly as she knows that I prefer to be called by my given name and not as a 'secretary-chan'

"Hello, Namikaze-_Sama" _I emphasized the 'sama' as I know that she hate honorifics and I am not mistaken as she sent a glare at my direction as she made her way inside her office.

* * *

Its been two hours since she arrived and I was now still finishing my paperwork when it happen.

My friend Ino Yamanaka, a blond woman went to my table and pointed out something that I did not even notice that is in my boss' possession.

"Hey, Ten-ten have you seen the ring that was on Namikaze-sama's ring finger?" she asked me as I continued to type on the key board of my computer but when what she said sink to my brain I momentarily stopped and looked at her blankly indicating that I didn't believe any word that came from her mouth.

"You didn't saw it? It was gold and pink diamond-shaped into a heart" she continued as I resumed my work though now completely unfocused as I know that Ino never lie.

* * *

Naruko's POV

I was working when I heard Ino inform, Ten-ten about the ring that Sasuke insisted that I wear as a start to let the public know that I am taken. It's not really an engagement ring as the say it's just a simple ring that Sasuke gave to me when he asked me to be his girlfriend. I am not really complaining that they got the wrong meaning behind the ring because if I'm in their shoes I would think so other wise but none the less our plan worked.

_I woke up happy and delighted that at last after almost a year I can announce the to the whole of Japan that I am married to the famous actor Uchiha Sasuke._

_When I open my blue eyes I met the onyx eyes of my husband looking at me. I smiled at his direction and he smiled at me in return and hug my body tighter, I kissed him on the lips in return._

_"How are you, my sunshine?" he asked me with his sweet voice. I buried my face into the side of his neck and inhale his scent and murmur an audible 'I am great'_

_"How do you plan on revealing it?" I asked him as I untangled his embrace to my body so that I can get up and get ready to go to the office in the Senju building. You see even though I am the heir to both corporation (Senju and Namikaze) I mainly go to the Senju while I let my sister Kyuubi-Namikaze-Uchiha, and at the same Itachi Uchiha's wife manage the Namikaze building because as far as I had a right to run it she also has the same privileges as I do because she and I are both siblings._

_I looked at Sasuke expecting an answer and he did not disappoint me as I, one hundred percent agree to his suggestion._

_"What do you say first you wear the ring that I've give you when I asked you to be my girlfriend so that people would know that you are taken but won't know who is your boyfriend and don't say anything until you are asked who is this mysterious man who was able to take your heart so that we can surprise many people when we revealed our secret" he said as he stood up from the bed as well. I nodded my head in understanding._

I looked at my ring finger and smiled. I stood up and left the room to go to my secretary's table to call and inform someone who I need them or to be more precise her.

When I reached Ten-ten she quickly stopped what she is doing and looked at my ring finger and smiled but I broke her inner train of thoughts as I inform her that I need her to call the Namikaze building and tell my sister that I need her at my office in forty minutes. I was about to leave when she stopped me by asking the question that I have been waiting to answer the whole three hours in the building.

"Congratulation Miss. Namikaze with your engagement" she started.

"Can I ask who the lucky man is? she finished looked at me I smiled at her and answered,"I am not engage"

she gave me a confused look and asked, "Then miss if you don't mind me asking why are you wearing a ring in your ring finger?"

I looked at her and at the same time touched the ring. "I am not engage. The ring was given to me by my boyfriend when he asked me to be his girlfriend" I replied to her with a smile. She nodded her head in understanding and asked a question that I have been waiting to answer, "Miss, can I ask who the lucky man is?"

"Uchiha Sasuke".

* * *

Ten-ten's POV

"Uchiha Sasuke" when that name left my boss' lips I was shocked and my mouth was left hanging on the ground. Uchiha Sasuke? UCHIHA SASUKE? The famous and handsome actor that has every woman's heart married or not. **That** UCHIHA SASUKE?

"U-Uchiha Sasuke?" I repeated the name in a whisper stuttering at first. She just looked at me with a smirk and said,

"Uchiha Sasuke"

I fainted after the confirmation that unfortunately there is a chance that my idol/crush Uchiha Sasuke will be married to my beautiful boss, Namikaze Naruko.

* * *

Author: Lol. What do you think? Like?Hate? anyway please still review and support my very first fan-fiction story. This story will be in many different point of views :)

UNbethad:(


	3. Kyuubi and a Threat

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is a successful business woman and an author while Sasuke Uchiha is a famous actor they do not know each other, a stranger into the public eyes though they are already married. Read as how everyone, media and civilian learns the truth. Sakura bashing

Author: Attention to does who are confuse if both Naruko and Sasuke are married or not. **THEY ARE MARRIED** but they both decided to let the public know that first they are just both boyfriend-girlfriend because they want to surprise the media.

Chapter 3: Kyuubi and a Threat

* * *

Its not entirely a secret to everyone that the CEO of both Namikaze and Senju company don't like to expose her/his identity _**(people don't know that Naruko is the CEO of both company)**_. That this mysterious person believes in privacy and secrets.

That is why everything, function or meetings alike was handled by...

Kyuubi Namikaze Uchiha.

A woman who is both feared and respected through out Japan. She who is the president of both Senju and Namikaze Corporation, she who is practically the face of both company as the CEO is unknown to everyone, and of course she who managed to tame the successor of the Uchiha clan or the prince of Uchiha as the media calls Itachi by being his wife.

But what everyone does not know is that she is also a very loving and protective older sister. That is why fifteen minutes after her sister's secretary informed her that she is needed in the other building to help her sister with a problem unidentified. She is already there in front of the building after parking her car in a free parking lot that can only be used by the employee of the company.

* * *

Kyuubi's POV

As I entered the building I was greeted by a beautiful sight, by beautiful sight I mean a tiled floor, glass wall, and in the middle of the room is a spiral stair case that leads to the floors above and on its left side were two see through mirror/elevator, glass tables and chairs everywhere and many employee to entertain guests. (sorry really not good at describing things :{...)

I made my way to one of the elevators and pushed the button to my sister's office, the highest floor in the building. Two minutes after reaching the floor that I wanted to be in. I went to her office and made myself comfortable in one of the couches as she does her cursed paperwork.

"I am facing an adversity and needed your help" she stated after finishing her paperwork that was now neatly put into the left side of the table.

"So I've heard" I looked at her with a smirk. I am surprise however when she did not reply like her usual self but instead just looked at me with an emotionless face that always indicates that she is serious and isn't fooling around.

When I regain my senses she is not sitting in the chair by her table any more but instead she is sitting beside myself. "What happen?" I ask her while looking at her beautiful clear blue orbs.

"Two days. Filming. threat." She said in an Uchiha language that she only used when her territory/property is in danger of being taken away. I process the words in my brain that is in Uchiha mode as well.

Two days, filming, threat I repeated to myself.

Then it hit me. Uchiha Sasuke, my sister's loving husband have a film to shoot and my sister being the jealous woman that she is feels threaten that he is being taken away.

I am now curious why she would be worried as far as I know Sasuke is very faithful man and he really loves my sister very much.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow indicating, asking her why she is feeling threaten all of a sudden. And she did not disappoint me as she answered my inquiry by replying saying, "Haruno Sakura"

I was about to asked the reason she suspected that Haruno Sakura is a threat but was cut off by her and answer my unvoiced question.

"As you know our family and our husbands family are _very_ possessive" She stated I just nodded my head in understanding after all she married an Uchiha_ and_ she is a Namikaze like myself and both of us know that it is in our blood to be naturally possessive.

"Well this young woman spreads wrong information saying that she and my husband are apparently seeing each other secretly. Started three weeks ago the one at the news. Investigated the roots of it after seeing it appeared on TV" she said. I chuckled amused at what this Haruno girl did.

True the public didn't know that Uchiha Sasuke is already married. It is also true that Harunu Sakura is innocent in assuming that she can date a man who is apparently already married to a very influential and possessive person, that is Naruko Namikaze Uchiha.

"What do you propose we do, little sister?" I asked her in a playful way.

"The usual" she replied without a hint of emmotion in her voice and I can't help but chuckled evilly. When she said 'the usual' it is automatically means that the adversity will be destroyed until it has nothing left but its self and will be poor family and in this case it will be one Haruno Sakura. I pity her really. She is just an innocent girl who does not know that she crossed a dangerous line that will cost her everything but even I am not suicidal to go against my sister who is at the moment in time furious, and angry.

I stood up from the couch that I was sitting on and am about to leave when I was stop by what she added.

"But I want to meet her first. Let me see what made her think that she is good enough to be with my husband"

I smiled. True I wasn't suicidal but an entertainment is always welcome in my door.


	4. Birthday, Naru and Sakura Meet at Last

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is a successful business woman and an author while Sasuke Uchiha is a famous actor they do not known each other, a stranger into the public eyes though they are already married. Read as how everyone, media and civilian learns the truth. Sakura bashing

Chapter 4: Birthday Naru and Sakura meet at last. (I)

* * *

Naruko's POV

Kyuubi stayed after I said those sentences to decide what profession, and identity I will have to use because you see I have many professions like for examples, business woman, author, model, actress, and a director. I also have three identities, Naruko U. for being a model, actress, and a director, and Naru U. when being an author while being a business woman I use my real name, Naruko Senju Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha.

Anyway both of us decided that we will leave her alone until Sasuke's 30th birthday that we will celebrate in 5 days and I will be using Naru U, an author, and Sasuke's childhood friend which is true because I really am an author and his childhood friend but instead of being fancy like the rest of them I will be a normal person that grows up in a normal, average community that have an average paying job. (yeah right)

Third Person POV

When Naruko arrived at the house no mansion given to them (Sasuke and Naruko) by her godfather and godmother she was quickly hugged by her husband who then look a little stress.

"What's wrong?" asks a now worried wife of Uchiha Sasuke.

"I don't want to do, _Deception _any more_" _answer the black-haired man.

"Porque?" asks Naruko in Spanish now really worried. Her husband rarely back out or refuse on any project that he has been offered to do.

"Sakura" answered the actor as if that name answered every question his wife has. And it did answer every question Naruko had.

"Don't worry, Midnight I have a plan" said the Naruko as she kissed her husband in the lips.

"And what is that my dear?" asked the husband who is now currently 'inspecting' his wife's body, removing the clothes along the way.

"Well..."

_Five Days Later_

A party is being held. A birthday party actually organized by all three major companies, Uchiha, Senju,and Namikaze for Uchiha Sasuke's 30th birthday. The party itself is grand every famous actors, actresses, and business associates of all three companies are there partying and enjoying the celebration. One of them is Sakura Haruno, a famous actress, now the leading lady of the celebrant in his TV show, _Deception _written by the famous writer Naru U.

But the party is disturb when a woman with blond hair that is obviously not in the right place entered the room.

Said woman is looking around the vicinity not bothering at all about the guess' around or in other words she is just minding her own business looking for the birthday celebrant.

In the right side of the blond woman a pink haired woman in her mid twenties is looking at her in disgust while every people in the room just looked at the blond woman curiously.

"What are you doing here, little girl? lost?" asked the same pink haired woman who answered to the name Haruno Sakura

"No I am not lost. Why do you ask, Miss. Haruno? if I am not mistaken" answered the blond politely.

"Yes indeed I am Miss. Haruno. Haruno Sakura. Well to answer your question miss?" Sakura trailed off.

"Naru. Naru U." The blond introduced.

"Well for your question, Miss U what you are wearing is not for a formal party" said the pink haired woman.

"Thank you. Miss Haruno but for your information I am aware of that but do not worry he knows how I dress so he would not be surprise. After all I am his childhood friend." informed Naru.

Sakura chuckled after Naru said that and looked at Naru in disgust by now everyone is looking at both woman as they are obviously making a show (or at least they think they are)

"You think a filthy woman such as yourself will ever have a chance to be invited let alone be a childhood friend of a famous and obviously adored celebrity like Sasuke por favor señorita surely you are dreaming" said the pink haired woman to the blond woman with blue eyes.

"Its true I really am invited. I am even a VIP" insisted the blond woman who is currently wearing a simple blue jeans and a white shirt.

The woman who is wearing an elegant baby blue dress that reaches above her knee looked at the blond woman with a smirk and replied saying, "Please you are not classy enough to attend a party such as this. I mean look at what you are wearing Sasuke or Uchihas for that matter will never associate themselves with a person whose occupation is what a janitor?" Sakura asked mockingly.

Before Naru can even reply or speak Sakura shouted calling the guards to remove a peasant in the party but before the guards can even move or go to the source of the voice Kyuubi and Itachi Uchiha stopped them and went to the source of the commotion themselves.

"What is going on here?" asked a man with black hair and onyx eyes with his sexy voice that has woman falling in love with. Sakura looked at Itachi with a smile.

"Sorry Mr. Uchiha for the inconvenience I am just trying to call the guards to remove a peasant that is obviously does not belong to this grand party" answered Sakura pointing a finger to Naru who in return is looking at Kyuubi in the eyes trying to communicate or say something without using words. Kyuubi getting the message remove her hold to her husband's arm and went to both women's direction.

Sakura thinking that the woman, Kyuubi Uchiha will remove the peasant in the room smirk at Naru's direction but is taken a back when Kyuubi hugged Naru.

"W-what?" Sakura asked lost.

Naru, I missed you" the lady Uchiha said while hugging said person.

"I miss you too, Kyuu-nee-chan" replied Naru hugging the woman back. Naru looked at Itachi in the eyes.

"Is that really you, Naru-chan?" asked Itachi as she made her way to said person. Said person just smile and nod to Itachi. Itachi made his way to Naru and hugged her tightly.

"Nii-san where is Susuke-chan?" asked Naru.

As if sensing that he is being summoned or being talked to Uchiha Sasuke arrived.

"What is going on here?" askes the celebrant.

"Suke-chan. Nothing Miss Haruno here just try to remove me from your birthday party thinking that I am a peasant" answered Naru as if talking about the weather. All three Uchiha though looked at Haruno making her uncomfortable.

"Sorry Miss. U I just thought you don't belong here because of what you are wearing" Sakura said as she bows her head a little.

"You must not love your current job Miss. Haruno" stated the oldest brother of Sasuke.

"Why do you say that Mr. Uchiha? I love my current job" answered a confused actress.

"Well it based on your action tonight I could have been fooled" answered Itachi's wife.

"Why?" ansked a still confuse Sakura.

"You just insulted the author of _Deception_" answer Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widden.

Author: Sorry guys this is not really an interesting chapter but I am trying to make Sakura really looked bad and Naru looked helpless(as if) but anyway please **don't write** ANY NEGATIVE COMMENTS because it really does not make me comfortable. Anyway please review if you like this chapter.

midnight: you know because Sasuke has black hair and have onyx eyes


End file.
